This invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, an image signal processing circuit, an image signal processing method and a computer program, and more particularly to an image pickup apparatus, an image signal processing circuit, an image signal processing method and a computer program wherein an image pickup device has a plurality of divisional regions and signal processing is carried out individually for output signals from the divisional regions to carry out black level adjustment for the divisional regions.